The Waldo Watchers
300px|right Waldo Watcher is the term used to describe the followers and fans of Waldo. You will find them all around Waldos adventures. They dress like Waldo - red and white striped shirt, blue pants, boots, red and white striped socks, and a red and white bobbled hat. They are usually kids (both boys and girls) and they travel where ever Waldo does. They too, get lost on Waldo's travels as they try to keep up with their idol. While Waldo has never actually interacted with the watchers in the books, authors of Where's Waldo fan fiction have gone into the subject in great detail. Appearances *''The Ultimate Fun Book!, 99 Waldo Watchers ** Title page -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "A Message From a Megastar" -- 42 Waldo Watchers ** "A Great Moment of Romance" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Muddy Swamp Jungle Game" -- 1 Waldo Watcher ** "The Wonderful Portrait Puzzle" -- 6 Waldo Watchers ** "The Wild and Wacky Waldo Fun Show" punch-out pages -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Ultimate Fun Book Sticker Collection" sticker pages-- 6 Waldo Watchers ** "The Ultimate Fun Book Counter and Cards" punch-out page -- 6 Waldo Watchers ** "Ding-Dong! What a Dog Fight" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "The Beat of the Drums" -- 13 Waldo Watchers ** "Oh, What a Lovely Maze!" -- 13 Waldo Watchers ** "The Fun Goes On and on and on and on and on..." -- 99 Waldo Watchers *The Magnificent Poster Book!, 99 Waldo Watchers ** "The Monstrous Monsters" -- 14 Waldo Watchers ** "The Castle siege" -- 15 Waldo Watchers ** "On The Beach" -- 6 Waldo Watchers ** "Military Parade" -- 8 Waldo Watchers ** "The Nasty Nasties" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Land of Sports" -- 18 Waldo Watchers ** "Unfriendly Giants" -- 5 Waldo Watchers ** "Among the Pirates" -- 14 Waldo Watchers ** "The Future" -- 5 Waldo Watchers ** "The Land of Waldos" -- 7 Waldo Watchers ** "The Old Friends" -- 5 Waldo Watchers *Where's Waldo? (special edition), 25 Waldo Watchers ** "On the Beach" -- 6 Waldo Watchers ** "Ski Slopes" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Camp Site" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Train Station" -- 3 Waldo Watchers ** "Museum" -- 3 Waldo Watchers ** "At Sea" -- 1 Waldo Watcher ** "Safari Park" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Department Store" -- 4 Waldo Watchers *Where's Waldo Now?, 25 Waldo Watchers ** "The Stone Age" -- 1 Waldo Watcher ** "Fun and Games in Acient Rome" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "On Tour with the Vikings" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The End of the Crusades" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Once Upon a Saturday Morning" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Last Days of the Aztecs" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Being a Pirate" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "Having a Ball in Gaye Paree" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Future" -- 4 Waldo Watchers *The Fantastic Journey, 25 Waldo Watchers ** "The Gobbling Gluttons" -- 5 Waldo Watchers ** "The Battling Monks" -- 3 Waldo Watchers ** "The Great Ball-Game Players" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "The Ferocious Red Dwarves" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "The Nasty Nasties" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "The Knights of the Magic Flag" -- 4 Waldo Watchers ** "The Unfriendly Giants" -- 2 Waldo Watchers ** "The Land of Waldos" -- 5 Waldo Watchers *Where's Waldo in Hollywood (special edition)'', 25 Waldo Watchers Waldo Watchers